In a utility environment, such as water and/or natural gas, sensors may be used to detect fluid flow and leakage. Attachment of such sensors to pipes can be challenging, particularly in dirty, wet, below ground and/or awkwardly confined areas. In some instances, installation technicians may require special tools, two people and/or considerable time to make the installation. Even when installed, technicians may have concerns about dirt between the sensor and pipe, possible damage to the sensor, and whether the sensor was attached too tightly or too loosely, etc. In some technologies, magnets are used to make the connection. However, magnets are inherently made of ferrous material, and are subject to oxidation, particularly in wet environments. Thus, the integrity and consistency of the connection can degrade over time. Accordingly, new and improved mounting devices are needed for use in the connection of sensors and other equipment to pipes, meters and other infrastructure.